


One-Night Stand

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun likes sex, Jongin doesn't know anything about his best friend's sex life, Tao is the hot new guy, Baekhyun is a queen with a broken heart and Kyungsoo is as evil as always.</p>
<p>(Contains: kinks (anal fisting), submissive Sehun, unprotected sex)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-Night Stand

"Sehun is basically a prude."  
"Seriously? He doesn't seem like it."  
"Believe me. He always rolls with his eyes when I talk about one-night stands."  
"You did have a lot of one-night stands."  
"I don't think so. And Sehun really doesn't like talking about it. If it hadn't been for him walking funnily the next day I would still think that he's a virgin."  
"Wait.. he isn't? I always thought he was since I have never seen him date anyone."  
"His last relationship was when he was nineteen and I'm still not sure if they actually fucked."  
"How early did he lose his virginity?"  
"When he was sixteen. His boyfriend was a twenty-year-old college student with a lot of experience."  
  
Sehun rolled with his eyes while listening to his friends Jongin, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo talking about his apparently non-existing sex life. Actually, only Jongin and Baekhyun talked about it while Kyungsoo played with Jongin's fingers.  
He was not surprised that Jongin had started that conversation. Ever since he and Kyungsoo became a couple he could not stop talking about the quote-unquote 'amazing sex' they had. And he wanted Sehun to finally enjoy his life too. At least that was what he had told the younger.  
  
If Jongin only knew. Sehun sighed and leant forward. "Guys, just because I can't get mad at you here for discussing something like this it doesn't mean you should discuss my sex life," Sehun said and took Baekhyun's empty glass. "Refill, please," the older said over the loud music and grinned at Sehun who really wished he could empty a drink over his too much glittery make-up wearing friend's head. "Darling, how can you not hook up with someone while working at a freaking gay bar?" Baekhyun asked, "Here are so many handsome guys walking in all the time and you don't look that bad yourself. There must have been at least one to hit on you."  
"The last time I actually saw someone hitting on him it was an old, married guy who hoped Sehun had a daddy king," Jongin said to the older and both started to laugh loud.  
  
Again Sehun rolled with his eyes. He got hit on quite a lot while working. There was a time when he was hit on more than once every night he stood behind the counter. And sometimes Sehun had gone home with some of them. He definitely had had various one-night stands. Probably more than his best friend. But that did not mean that he had to brag about it like Jongin always did. He did not care about his best friend knowing about his sexual experience. And if Sehun had been into gambling he would have bet that Jongin would freak out if he knew about it since Sehun had done some crazy stuff he definitely did not want to think about anymore.  
Not to mention that his first one-night stand had been shortly after his first boyfriend had broken up with him and he had been seventeen at that point. He definitely had started too early with it.  
  
"I think you shouldn't get a refill. You're too drunk and I don't fancy calling you a taxi again," Sehun only said as he dumped Baekhyun's empty glass in the sink. "Can't! I still have to wait for that hot guy I got to know a few weeks ago," the older just said fluttering his fake lashes and ordered Sehun to make him another drink. "Oh, are you guys finally dating?" Kyungsoo asked, still playing with his boyfriend's hand. "Not yet. We went out a few times and I'd really like to actually start dating but he still wants to get to know me better before we take the next step."  
"If he also needs that much time to get into someone's pants then I'd really consider looking for someone else if I were you," Jongin only said.  
  
"He's extremely hot and handsome. And apparently he did porn in China. At least that was what he had told me," Baekhyun said and took his new drink out of Sehun's hands. "A Chinese porn actor? Seriously, Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo asked and lifted his left eyebrow. "There is nothing wrong with it," Baekhyun replied, in a really dramatical tone as always. "I know but aren't some of them into some really crazy stuff?"  
"Doesn't sound like it to me if he needs that much time to get to know Baekhyun," Jongin said laughing, "Have we ever seen that guy?"  
"He told me that he visited that one club at the end of the city most of the time. He has never been here but he said he'll come today."  
  
Sehun rolled with his eyes again. That guy must be really special or else Baekhyun would have went on to find himself someone else. He had never been one to wait long for someone.  
  
He went to the end of the bar to help someone of his colleagues who was having troubles taking care of all the costumers. "Is everything okay? You seem kinda pissed," his colleague asked him while they were mixing drinks. "Just the usual. My friends are the biggest idiots on the whole planet." Sehun's colleague nodded.  
Suddenly another colleague of theirs came to the counter. "Could one of you take care of the tables in the other area for a few minutes? I have to call someone immediately," he said and Sehun nodded. "I'll go. At least there I'm free from seeing my idiotic friends," he said, "Can you take care of everything on your own for now?" His colleague nodded.  
  
"Where are you going?" Jongin asked when Sehun was about to leave the bar. "I have to take care of the tables for a few minutes. I'll be back as soon as possible," the younger answered and left. Sehun could feel his friends looking after him.  
When he came into the part of the club where they had tables he went up to someone else of his colleagues who told him which tables he had to look after.  
  
After a few minutes Sehun became a bit impatient because his colleague for whom he did this was nowhere to be seen. He should have been back by now.  
When he had just brought something to drink to one table he suddenly walked into someone. "Sorry," he said and glanced at the guy. He really just wanted to show him with a glance that he was serious but that guy looked really handsome and he could not stop himself from staring. He had blond dyed hair, wore black clothes, and had various ear piercings. And that smile! "It's okay," the guy said and smiled softly at Sehun who felt as if his legs were about to gave out under him. "Um.. see you around?" the guy said and smiled again at Sehun before leaving. When Sehun looked after him he even turned around to wink at him. Sehun's heart fluttered a bit.  
  
"I'm back," someone suddenly said next to him. Sehun turned around to look at his colleague who obviously had finally ended his phone call. Sehun blinked a bit before nodding. "You look slightly love-struck," his colleague said. "I just run into a costumer who was extremely hot and I think he flirted with me."  
"If you're going to fuck him don't do it in the club. Last time our boss almost caught you because you used his office."  
"I know. I don't intend on letting that happen again."  
  
When Sehun came back to the bar he only found Jongin and Kyungsoo making out. "Where's the diva?"  
Jongin only separated his and Kyungsoo's lips by a few millimetres and answered: "Gone talking to that guy he's seeing." Sehun nodded and kept on ignoring his friends.  
After a few minutes and various drinks mixed Baekhyun appeared again. He did not look happy at all. Not even that sparkly make-up of his could make him look happy. "Where's lover boy?" Kyungsoo asked and grinned evilly at Baekhyun. "Said it won't work out with us but he would really like to be friends. I told him I need some time," Baekhyun answered and ordered a new drink. "You had enough," Sehun said, "Jongin, Kyungsoo, please take Baekhyun home." With a stern look he looked at his friends who just nodded. Sehun knew that they knew it was the best idea since Baekhyun tended to become really difficult when heartbroken and drunk.  
  
After all three had finally left Sehun started to look at all the people in the club from his place behind the counter. He was searching for the guy he had run into. It did not take that long until he saw him walking up to the counter. He was looking around, too, and Sehun hoped it was because of him. Then the guy looked right ahead to the bar and saw Sehun. He smiled and walked faster.  
"Hey," he said and sat down on one of the chairs, "I was searching for you." Sehun felt a slight blush creeping on his cheeks. He did not need that right now. He had to be confident. Just because this guy was hotter than the most guys he normally hooked up with it did not mean that he could become like a giddy schoolgirl.  
"Call me Tao," the guy said.  
"Sehun."  
  


***

  
  
It was not as if Sehun could not remember how it happened but it felt like it when Tao pressed him against the inner side of the door of one of the stalls in the employees washroom and kissed him feverishly. Sehun pulled the other closer and felt how the other's knee pressed against his crotch. Tao was definitely a really great kisser. He knew exactly how to kiss someone feverishly but not too sloppy. He dragged his tongue over Sehun's and a soft moan was heard from Sehun.  
He could feel Tao's hands all over him. The blond caressed his skin under the t-shirt he wore and played with his nipple. Sehun had one hand on Tao's head to press him closer while grabbing a hand full of the other's hair and his other hand on Tao's very firm butt to press their bodies even closer, and to fondle Tao's butt. He had already wanted to do that when he had seen how Tao's pants emphasized his behind.  
  
One of Tao's hands found their way to Sehun's belt and he opened it. Sehun must admit that he had never experienced that someone was able to do that so quickly with just one hand while making out.  
Tao slowly started to rub his hand over Sehun's clothed member. His heartbeat quickened and he pressed his crotch against Tao's hand in search for more friction. Slowly - too slow for Sehun's taste - the other put his hand inside Sehun's underwear and started to move his hand along the shaft. Sehun shivered and a breathy moan hit Tao's lips. He really needed the other right now. He was just about to open Tao's pants when the other stopped kissing him. "Why did you..," was all Sehun could say before Tao went down on his knees pulling Sehun's pants and underwear down.  
  
When he felt Tao's tongue at the base of his penis he closed his eyes and put his hands back on Tao's head. Tao licked the base while playing a bit with his balls. Sehun moaned softly when Tao licked up to the tip and around the slit. He pulled the foreskin back a bit and engulfed Sehun's member with his mouth.  
Sehun could feel himself harden while Tao bobbed his head. He engulfed Sehun almost completely. It seemed as if he did not have a gag reflex. Sehun's moved his hips slightly forward but Tao grabbed them and pushed Sehun back against the door.  
When he let go of Sehun's member he grinned at him. "Don't stop," Sehun whined. Tao only chuckled and took something out of his pockets. "Didn't think I'd use that today," Tao mumbled a bit and Sehun looked down to see a little bottle of lube in Tao's hand.  
  
The blond put some lube on his fingers and leant forward again to continue licking and sucking at Sehun's penis. "Fuck," Sehun said followed by a needy moan because he could feel Tao's finger on his hole. The other slowly traced the skin around it, spreading the lube, before he pushed his finger in. In the same rhythm he bobbed his head around Sehun he moved his finger in and out. It was not enough for Sehun. The other was too gentle for his taste, even though he had to admit that Tao knew how to drive him crazy.  
And as if Tao could read his mind he pushed a second finger into Sehun. A bit faster he pushed them inside while hollowing his cheeks around Sehun's penis.  
  
Suddenly Tao touched Sehun's prostate, making him moan loudly and he immediately bit his hand. Again Tao pushed his fingers inside the other for a few times before he pushed them against the prostate again. He continued doing this while kissing and licking up and down Sehun's member and fondling his balls. With every push against his prostate Sehun felt himself getting closer to the climax.  
When Tao suddenly pushed a third finger inside of Sehun he could not help himself but let his hand fall down so that he could not bite it anymore when a long and loud moan escaped him. "Fucking shit!" Sehun groaned while letting his head fall back against the door.  
  
It only took a few more times of Tao pushing his fingers against Sehun's prostate and bobbing his head before Sehun came inside Tao's mouth.  
"Sorry," Sehun whispered as soon as he had caught his breath again. He looked at Tao who had stood up and spat Sehun's cum into the toilet. "It's okay," Tao just said and helped Sehun cleaning and dressing himself properly again. "A bit late but I just hope that you're free of any STD," Tao giggled but he seemed serious at the same time. "I am. Don't worry," Sehun said and smiled at the other. "I hope we can continue at my place after you're finished with work," the blond said and kissed Sehun. "I'd like that."  
  


***

  
  
Time did not went fast enough in Sehun's opinion. He still had around one hour until he could leave. The only good thing was that Tao was a really talkative guy who knew how to entertain someone. Soon Sehun realized that he definitely wanted this guy's company for more than one night. He still did not know if he just wanted to be friends or date him but he really liked what Tao showed him of himself.  
  
During the whole time Sehun still had had to work Tao had told him about his hometown in China, Qingdao, which he described so enthusiastically that Sehun kind of wanted to see this city himself. He had also told him about his parents which apparently were really supportive of him, and he also talked about his reason why he came to Korea, which was for university. He studied music and Korean studies, the latter he studied out of personal interest. Furthermore he got to know that Tao was actually around one year older than he was.  
  
Sehun had told him about how his school life had been and that he was now studying software engineering in hopes of developing computer games in the future. He had also talked about his family a bit, mainly about his brother who planned on marrying his girlfriend in a few month. Sehun did not like talking about his parents that much.  
  
"How long until you can leave?" Tao asked while eyeing Sehun lustfully. "An hour," Sehun answered and licked his lips while staring into Tao's eyes. That guy was basically sex-on-legs. He knew exactly how to look at Sehun so he would get weak.  
"I'd really like to kiss you right now," Sehun heard himself say and he almost felt embarrassed for saying it if it had not been for Tao who grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down. "Why don't you do it?" he whispered seductively. "Because I'm not allowed to," Sehun could only answer while he felt his heartbeat quicken.  
  
Tao pulled away and looked questioningly at him. "Why not?" he asked. "Because we have a rule concerning PDA since it happened that some customers didn't take it lightly when someone working here showed any kind of PDA with their respective partner. Some of us have too many admirers."  
Tao nodded before he started to grin again. "You must have a lot of admirers," he said and looked Sehun up and down. "You could say so," Sehun only answered.  
  


***

  
  
When the last hour was finally up Sehun grabbed his stuff and left with Tao. They took a taxi to get to Tao's place. Sehun was really surprised to see that Tao actually had a huge apartment which was definitely expensive. "How can you afford this?" he asked while taking of his shoes. "I had a well-paid job back in China," Tao answered and took hold of Sehun's hand as soon as he stood again. "Do you wanna see my bedroom?" he asked giggling. "That was the worst hook up line I've ever heard," Sehun dead-panned but soon he started to laugh, too.  
  
As soon as they stepped into Tao's bedroom the older pressed him onto his bed and kissed him. He was not too aggressive but also not too careful while kissing Sehun and the younger felt a shiver running down his body. The way Tao's tongue pressed against his and the way he softly nipped at Sehun's lips made the younger feel as good as he had not felt in a long time. Also the way the other smelled was intoxicating to Sehun and he could not help himself but moan into the older's mouth while feeling his senses overflowing with everything Tao.  
  
Sehun pulled Tao closer to himself and slightly rolled his hips against the older. In return Tao bit his bottom lip and pulled slightly at it. While doing so he stared into Sehun's eyes and the younger felt even hotter which made him moan softly again. Then Tao let go of Sehun's lips and started kissing the younger's neck. "Am I allowed to make a hickey?" he asked between kisses and nipping the skin on Sehun's neck. The younger could clearly hear the grin in Tao's voice and it was obvious to Sehun that the other would have done it anyway even if he had not asked. "You can do whatever you want to do to me," Sehun whispered while scratching slightly over Tao's scalp with his nails. He could not help himself. Normally he would try to control the situation when he had a one-night stand to make sure that everything went well and according to his wishes but this time it was different. That man lying over him and who was now grinding his hips into him made him completely weak.  
  
"Are you sure?" Tao suddenly asked - his voice a bit husky - and looked at Sehun while caressing the younger's cheek. Sehun nodded. "You don't have to be too careful with me. I won't break. And if I don't like something I'll let you know," he answered and leant forward to kiss Tao, "But believe me when I tell you that I've done enough stuff which freaks others out so I definitely like it a bit harder." He grinned seductively at the older, laid one of his legs around the other's hips and pressed him down again. "Just make me feel good," he moaned and looked at Tao through half-closed eyes. The older groaned and licked his lips.  
  
Immediately he continued kissing and nipping on Sehun's neck but this time he also sucked at the skin. Sehun who still had his leg around Tao rolled his hips again and grabbed the older's butt, squeezing it and pressing the older's middle closer to his own.  
He could feel Tao's hand gliding over his shirt, pulling it out of his skinny jeans. Tao's hand felt cold when he first touched Sehun's stomach but together with all he experienced through his other senses it was kind of a thrilling feeling and his breath hitched when he felt it against his nipple. But before Tao did anything else with it he let go of the younger's neck again and pulled his hand out from under Sehun's shirt. Sehun was just about to whine because of it when Tao grinned at him again and opened the first button.  
  
He leant forward and pressed a kiss to the place between Sehun's collarbones and then he pressed another kiss a bit more under it, slowly kissing down Sehun's upper body while opening one button after another. Again Sehun's breath hitched and he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Tao's lips against his skin. When Tao reached the last button he softly sucked at the skin right where the last button had been before he continued pressing kisses on Sehun's stomach until he reached the hem of the younger's briefs. He pulled his hand away from where he had placed it before and teasingly caressed the skin right above the hem with his index finger. Sehun moaned and rolled his hips up again. He needed to have Tao's hand around his dick again. He needed Tao to make him lose himself in pleasure.  
  
Sehun whined because of the teasing, especially because Tao had started to pull a bit at his boxers and to kiss the spot afterwards. "Please," Sehun whined weakly and pushed his hip up again. "Already begging?" Tao teased him giggling but immediately grabbed Sehun's dick through his pants and rubbed his hand over it. Unfortunately he then let go of it again to grab Sehun's neck and pull him up. He pressed a rough kiss on the younger's lips and helped Sehun out of his shirt, but not without scratching his skin which made Sehun moan again.  
  
"I can do whatever I want to do to you, right?" Tao asked again while pulling Sehun on his lap. Sehun nodded and put his arms around Tao's neck before he kissed him roughly and rolled his hips against Tao again. "Fuck me hard, spank me, tease me as much as you want. I'm all yours," he answered between kisses and leant down a bit to bite Tao's neck. "I will," Tao answered and ungently pushed Sehun back on his bed again. "But maybe not as much as I could," he whispered before attacking the younger's lips again.  
  
Sehun did not know why the older had said that but he could not care less when he aggressively started to dry hump him while kissing him in a rough way which drove him crazy. He stopped soon afterwards but only to finally get the younger out of his skinny jeans. And he also took of his underwear. Afterwards he leant forward again to kiss Sehun. The younger used that to take off Tao's cardigan and he also pulled on Tao's tank top. They interrupted the kiss so Sehun could pull it over the older's head before they continued kissing each other feverishly.  
  
Still Sehun had to get Tao out of his pants and therefore he turned them around so he was sitting above Tao's middle. He stopped kissing the older and slid down Tao's legs to pay back the teasing Tao had done. But not before he took a look at the older's upper body which was toned and muscular but not too much. Exactly like Sehun liked it. "You're really sexy," he said before he could stop himself. Why did he say that during sex? "I can only return the compliment," the older said and licked his lips.  
  
The younger leant down and pressed a kiss above the waistline of Tao's skinny jeans. It seemed as if he was not wearing any underwear and the thought turned Sehun on.  
He pressed a few more kisses onto Tao's skin before he started rubbing his hand along the shaft of Tao's still clothed member which made the older moan. Sehun immediately opened the belt and fly to see that Tao really was not wearing any underwear. He licked his lips while pulling the skinny jeans off of Tao's legs. Afterwards he immediately leant forward again to lick along the shaft of Tao's member and to engulf it with his mouth afterwards. He started bobbing his head. It had already been some time since he had given someone head but he realized that he still could take in a lot. Which was quite useful when Tao started fucking his mouth.  
Sehun almost chocked because of one particular hard thrust and he wanted to lift his head a bit to keep this from happening again but Tao put his hands on his head and pushed him down again while relentlessly fucking the younger's mouth.  
  
Sehun had always been on the slightly masochistic side so Tao penetrating his mouth and manhandling him like that turned him on even more. He moaned and kept on bobbing his head. A low moan escaped Tao and a particular hard thrust almost made Sehun vomit but his gag reflex was not that good anymore apparently so he just made a pained noise while keeping on giving head to the older.  
  
When Tao finally let go of Sehun's head the younger let go of the other's penis again and took in a few deep breaths. But it only took a few seconds until Tao lifted himself up again to turn them around again so Sehun was lying under him. Then he kissed him roughly and he also moved his hand along Sehun's dick. When he stopped kissing him he leant to Sehun's ear and whispered in a really horse - and sexy - voice: "I'll get the lube out and then I want you to stretch yourself. And stretch yourself extremely well." His voice made a shiver running through Sehun's body and also his blood running down to his middle. And if Tao wanted a show he would give him one.  
  
He looked after the older when he leant towards his night table to open the drawer and pull out a big bottle of lube. And were those vibrators and dildos he could see in that drawer? He became even more curious to what Tao would do to him after he saw those. The other man seemed like the right match for him when it came to kinky sex.  
  
Tao pressed the bottle into Sehun's hand and kissed the younger again before he leant back smirking.  
The younger put a generous amount of lube on his fingers and spread his legs further so Tao had a good view on his hole. He slowly put his hand between his legs before encircling his hole. A breathy moan escaped him - just to tease the older - before he pressed his middle finger into himself and immediately he started to push in his finger at a fast pace. He needed it rough and fast right now and therefore it did not take him long until he pushed a second finger into himself which was shortly afterwards followed by a third finger.  
  
While pushing in his fingers as quickly as he could he moaned out as filthy sounding as he could just so he would turn on the older even more. He needed him and he wanted to drive him crazy by giving him this show. "Tao!" he moaned out loudly and needy and pushed his fingers against his prostate which made him gasp for air before he moaned out the other's name again. He then spread his fingers inside of himself too widen his hole even more. "Fuck," he groaned and gasped for air again. He needed more then his three fingers. He needed more penetration.  
Without thinking about it again he pushed a fourth finger into himself and pushed them in and out again until his moans were almost the only thing he could hear and until he felt stretched like he had not been in a long time.  
  
"Stop," Tao suddenly ordered him, grabbed the younger's arm, and pulled his fingers out of himself. And before Sehun could even catch his breath the older was already inserting himself into him. When Tao was finally completely inside of him he kissed the younger roughly again. It was a mix of tongue and teeth and Sehun felt his senses being on overdrive just because of that man who in that moment started to pull out and push in hard without giving Sehun much time to adjust.  
  
The older immediately began to pound into him at a fast pace hitting his prostate after a few thrust which made him see stars and moan our loud. Tao's upper body rubbing over his dick because he was sucking on his neck again only supported the sensation and Sehun felt that he probably would not last for long if Tao kept on fucking him like this. Still he could not keep himself from moaning 'more', 'please', and even 'harder' which made the older groan into his ear and Sehun could not help it but to dig his nails into the skin on Tao's back.  
  
Then suddenly he stopped and pulled out but only to kind of aggressively turn Sehun around and ordering him to lift his butt up. While Tao leant forward to grab something from the head of the bed the younger could feel the older's erection pushing against his buttocks. He moaned and pushed his butt back against Tao who then pressed Sehun's upper body down and pulled his arms up behind his back. He tied them together with whatever he had picked up from the head of his bed and pressed a kiss to them. For Sehun this was really thrilling. He had not been treated this rough in a long time and he enjoyed it immensely.  
  
Only a few seconds afterwards Tao inserted himself into Sehun again and pounded into him mercilessly. The force made the side of Sehun's head rub against the mattress but it only added to the sensation he felt because of the pain and the pleasure he received by being fucked hard.  
He moaned sinfully again and tried pushing back onto Tao's dick which made the older hit his prostate again. "AH! Fuck!" he moaned and felt himself getting closer to the climax. He could also feel Tao's thrusts becoming more irregular and he could hear the older emitting a low whine before he came with a loud moan inside the younger.  
  
While Tao caught his breath Sehun could not help but whine a bit because he needed his release himself. He needed Tao to give him that since he could not jerk off himself.  
The older pulled out of him and at first Sehun thought he wanted to get one of the dildos but Tao grabbed the bottle of lube lying next to them and put a lot of it onto his hand. Sehun could see that out of the corner of his eyes and he knew exactly what Tao was about to do. He had only done this twice before.  
"I hope you know what you're doing," Sehun whispered almost weakly and spread his legs a bit more. "I know very well what I'm doing. You'll feel great," the older whispered his answer and pushed his fingers into Sehun who could only gasp for air again.  
  
Tao spread his four fingers inside of Sehun's hole too widen him even more. He turned them around and pushed them in and out before spreading them again until he was able to fully push his hand into the younger. He started pushing his hand in and out now which only made him hit Sehun's prostate even more. The younger quivered because of the pleasure it gave him that Tao fisted him and he could not think properly anymore. Everything became blurry and his breath quickened. And then he came moaning Tao's name.  
  
When he had caught his breath and could finally sense his surroundings again Tao had already pulled his hand out of the younger and was just undoing whatever he had used to tie Sehun's hands together. After he had done that Sehun let himself fall onto his stomach even though he was now lying in his own cum. He did not care. All he needed was to relax a bit. He only looked shortly at Tao who just threw away some tissues.  
  
"Do you mind if I smoke?" Tao suddenly said while pulling out an ashtray from under the bed, and cigarettes and a lighter from the bottom drawer of his night table. "If I can have one too," Sehun only said looking up at the older who leant against the headboard. "Sure," he said and gave a cigarette to Sehun and lit it. Sehun took a puff. "Thanks," he said. "No prob," Tao replied and smiled softly at him. Sehun smiled back. If he had not know what had happened before he probably would have thought that Tao was the most gentle person one could have met. His smile was just too sweet for someone who liked to mercilessly pound into someone and anal fist them until they see stars.  
  
Suddenly Tao said: "By the way, if you want you can stay the night. Especially because I assume it won't be pleasant to go home after what I did to you." He then softly caressed Sehun's head. "Thanks," Sehun replied blushing.  
  


***

  
  
"So... I thought we should hook you up. I know some hot guy who is into shy and slightly prude guys," Baekhyun said in his usual overly dramatic tone and looked Sehun - who was standing behind the counter - up and down. "As in he likes to bring them out of their shell or as in he's actually into vanilla sex?" Jongin asked curiously.  
Sehun groaned annoyed. Ever since Baekhyun got dumped the week before he had his mind set on 'making Sehun loose up a bit' because apparently the younger had no sex-life at all. On one hand he kind of wanted to tell the others for the first time that he had had a really incredible one-night stand the week before but on the other hand they probably would not believe him. They had not even realized that he had a huge hickey on his neck. Sehun still did not know how they had not realized it but then he remembered that he had put ointment on it so he only had a slightly pink spot on his neck.  
  
He sighed and continued washing the glasses while thinking about his night with Tao. They had stayed awake for quite some time just talking about random things, smoking their cigarettes, and kissing each other lazily. And when they had woken up the next morning Tao had pulled him with him to shower and they had jerked off each other while getting rid of the remnants of their night together. Unfortunately Sehun had forgotten to ask for Tao's number before he left. He was still disappointed in himself because that guy was exactly his type and he would have wanted to try going out with him if he also wanted to.  
  
"Isn't that that guy who dumped you last week?" Jongin suddenly said and Baekhyun groaned. "What is he doing here?" Baekhyun whined clearly not happy to see the guy he liked but apparently could not have. "Didn't you say that he told you he had seen someone here last time who was more his type?" Kyungsoo asked. Sehun looked at his friends just to see Baekhyun rolling with his eyes. "Yeah. Unfortunately. He said something about that guy being one of the bartenders and.. fuck, he's coming over here. I'm not here. If he tries talking to me I'll leave," Baekhyun muttered and turned the other way so he would not see that guy was. Sehun then looked at the direction his friends had looked and he immediately felt bad and extremely happy at the same time when he saw Tao approaching them.  
  
"Hey, hot stuff," Tao said giggling and smirked at Sehun. "Hey," the younger replied and felt his legs getting weak because of the way Tao looked at him. "You.. what?" Jongin and Baekhyun muttered next to them but Sehun ignored them because he could only focus on the guy in front of him. Tao apparently did so too. "What are you doing here?" Sehun asked and leant a bit forward. Tao also leant a bit forward towards him and smiled again. "Actually, I regretted not asking for your number last week when you left my place," he answered and pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of his leather jacket. "WHAT?" Jongin confusedly yelled and Sehun could see out of the corner of his eye that he was looking from one to the other with his mouth hanging open. He even could see the hurt expression on Baekhyun's face but he could not react properly to it because of Tao's presence.  
  
The younger took the piece of paper and looked at it to find a cellphone number together with a heart and a 'you are the sexiest and cutest guy I've ever met and I really enjoyed fucking you senseless' next to it which made Sehun blush even more. "I think the regret is mutual," the younger then said and wanted to put the piece of paper away but Jongin snatched it from him.  
His mouth and eyes went even wider when he read what was written on it. "SAY WHAT?" he yelled and looked unbelieving at his best friend who just snatched the piece of paper back and put it away. "Don't assume I'm not that much of a sexual person when I definitely am," was the only thing what Sehun said before looking at Tao again. He then whispered: "By the way, this time I'm the one who isn't wearing any underwear and I have the key to one of the unused VIP rooms."


End file.
